dc_and_marvel_worlds_colidefandomcom-20200215-history
Amanda Waller
Doctor Amanda Blake Waller (アマンダ・ブレイク・ウォラー, Amanda Bureiku Worā) was a no-nonsense woman and a professional and experienced leader of various secret government organizations run within the United States of America who always tried to accomplish her goals. Batman knew of her, and had more than once butted heads with her because the results of her work usually left behind more messes than she expected. Amanda had been the warden of Belle Reve Penitentiary, in secret; director of the Department of Justice and the leader in charge of a clandestine group program Task Force X, also known as the Suicide Squad for numerous years. She recruited criminals with any talents useful for the tasks that she needed accomplished. Waller viewed them in in a negative light, deemed them replaceable, and even called them: "scum bags" and "convicts". In return, most members that Amanda recruited held a burning hatred of her. That was kept in check thanks to the nano bombs that she implanted in their necks. A self-titled patriot, Amanda earned the nickname "the Wall" for her strong and stubborn will to do whatever it took to further what she perceives as America's, or sometimes her own, interests. Always looking for potential members, Amanda would take whoever she could depend on the situation. Such an example was that Amanda wanted Bane, but she had to settle for Deadshot and Bronze Tiger instead. "You rot in here, or you work for me." :—Amanda Waller. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: C.C.H. Pounder (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Amanda Waller is an overweight, African-American woman with black hair *Hair Color: Black *Skin Color: Brown *Eye Color: Brown *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown Attributes Gallery Personality Amanda Waller is tough, intimidating, stubborn, and harsh, traits required for a job as intense as warden of Belle Reve. Even when in danger, her strong attitude is just as salient, as exhibited during the prisoner takeover of Belle Reve. Relationships Friends/Allies *Department of Justice **Richard Flag Family Neutral *Batman *Suicide Squad **Deathstroke **Deadshot **Bronze Tiger **King Shark **Killer Frost **Black Spider **Captain Boomerang **KGBeast Rivals Enemies *Riddler *Cluemaster *Joker's Thugs **Joker **Harley Quinn *Penguin Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Equipment Weapons Strength level Weakness Transportation Gallery History Past In the aftermath of Joker's Blackgate prison riot, Amanda paid a visit to Slade Wilson, aka Deathstroke's cell. Deathstroke apparently anticipated her arrival, although she then supplied him with a clipboard requesting that he join the Suicide Squad, citing that the only alternative to working with her was to retain his prison sentence when he asked of the consequences for not signing. Synopsis See also * Checkmate * Suicide Squad External links * Amanda WallerAmanda Waller Wikipedia * Amanda Waller DC Database Notes & Trivia * Amanda Waller first appeared in Legends #1 in 1986, and was created by John Ostrander *Waller's "work" for Deathstroke was the "Suicide Squad", which was a group of incarcerated villains who went on missions for the government in exchange for reduced prison sentences. * Checkmate was originally known as The Agency and was first formed by Amanda Waller to serve as a small, quasi-independent branch of Task Force X. * Initially, American President Horne and Ambassador Trautmann wanted Waller to be involved in Checkmate's operational teams as the Black Queen, however, the rest of the U.N. did not trust her with that kind of power due to her past history involving Task Force X, Lex Luthor and other black ops involvements. Due to Horne's insistence, the council compromised to have her on the White side with the limitation that if she ever dabbled in Checkmate operations she would be ousted from the organization. Category:DC Universe Humans Category:DC Universe Females Category:DC Univers Anti-Heroes Category:Suicide Squad Category:Prison Wardens Category:DC Universe Prison Wardens Category:DC Universe Characters Category:Presumably Deceased